


too bad you can't turn back time

by Eteri



Series: drabbles and ficlets [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Flower Symbolism, Fundy thinks he has father issues, Gen, Ghostbur, I wrote this randomly, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lowercase, Talk of Weddings, Wilbur's proud of his son, absent fathers?, half beta read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eteri/pseuds/Eteri
Summary: fundy visits his father's grave for the first time. it won't be the last.wilbur reflects on his death.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Implied/Referenced Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Series: drabbles and ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019410
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	too bad you can't turn back time

he’s quiet.

fundy brushes the dirt from his father’s grave. what could he say? they haven’t talked in so long.

“i miss you. kind of. i wish we could have gotten to know each other better.”

nothing happens. well, nothing was going to happen. fundy doesn’t believe in ghosts, and he doesn’t plan to.

he glances down at the flowers in his hands. he picks one, resting it on wilbur’s grave.

“it’s heather. a purple one. i was going to give it to you before, but i never got to. it’s more fitting here, anyway.”

he twirls the rest of his bouquet.

“a lot of things happened, wilbur. i think you already know, from tommy.”

the winds rustle, the flowers on his father’s grave shift. it’s peaceful. wilbur would have loved it, maybe had gone when everything was too much. it makes him miss his dad more than ever.

“me and dream, we’re getting married. well, you already know this, but i mean soon. it’s going to be a private one, i think. i don’t have anyone to walk down the aisle, though.” fundy laughs wistfully.

“if you were alive right now than i suppose you would’ve been the one despite everything.”

fundy looks down at his hands. they’re trembling, making the flowers flutter. it’s the first time he’s visited his father’s grave. he couldn’t bear it at first and then didn’t want to go see wilbur.

dream was the person who convinced him to go, and even then it took too long for him to decide to go. visting made him feel a bit better.

“i hope you’re okay wherever you are. i’m doing pretty well, i guess. dream helps the most, out of everyone.” fundy sighs, staring towards the setting sun.

“i’m feeling adrift without you now. i thought that since you knew what your future was, i did as well. i don’t know, it’s just weird.” fundy exhales, running a hand through his hair.

“i should go. i’ll visit you soon, i promise. i need to.. well, i’ll visit.” fundy hesitates before he pats the tombstone. cool air wraps around him like a hug.

* * *

wilbur watches his son leave. it’s the first time he’s seen him since dying, and everything about fundy seems... more confident.

did he do that? make him less confident? he doesn’t have an answer to that. or it was dream who had helped. fundy was always confident about dream.

wilbur’s proud of him. he always has been. maybe he didn’t show that enough, and that’s why. a lot of things were changing without wilbur.

wilbur still doesn’t know a lot of things. being dead hasn’t changed that.

what he knows is that he’s selfish. he was selfish the moment he gave up on being whatever a good guy was. he didn’t hesitate to push the button, and he didn’t hesitate to ask to die.

wilbur didn’t consider how his loss would hurt other people. he didn’t even consider how fundy would have to walk down alone. well, eret might, but it would never make up for what they both had wanted it to be.

he can’t reverse his death. it was final; he knew. wilbur really was lost.

wilbur would have done anything for his son. he had a choice, to help his son, to be close to him, and he didn’t take it. every time he saw it, he never took it. now there wasn’t another chance to make it up for fundy.

too bad he can’t turn back time. things were so much better back then.

**Author's Note:**

> i might change the title 'cause i don't really like it.   
>  fun fact: purple heathers mean admiration and solitude, which i think represents fundy's relationship with wilbur. fundy admires wilbur, but he's always been kind of absent to him.


End file.
